The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a spunbonded fabric.
In the production of non-woven fabrics a plurality of filaments are extruded from a polymer melt and formed into an area construct on an airy fabric belt, while the fabric belt transports the fabric away. An apparatus of this class is described in patent specification DE 199 13 162 C1.
In this process, molten polymer supplied by an extruder is spun in a spinning beam via nozzle bores that are disposed in lines, specifically in single rows or multiple rows, first into a multitude of strands and, immediately after exiting the nozzles bores, shredded into fine filaments of finite length by an air flow that is supplied through a nozzle.
The filaments exit the air nozzle at a high speed and make contact with a fabric belt that is disposed at a certain distance where the filaments arrange themselves into an area construct. In the area between air nozzle and fabric belt the filaments undergo cooling. The conveying direction of the filaments between spinning beam, air nozzle and fabric belt is vertical. By a continuous movement of the fabric belt, which is configured as a conveyor belt, the non-woven fabric that is being formed is transported away, and wherein the alignment and conveying direction of the fabric belt are horizontal. A suction device is provided below the fabric belt that supports the formation of the non-woven fabric and ensures, in particular, that the air flow accompanying the filaments is transported away.